Asfandyar Bukhari
Captain Asfandyar Ahmad Bukhari (1988-2015) was a Pakistan Army Officer who was killed while commanding Pakistan Army troops during the attack on PAF Camp Badaber by TTP militants. Military career He joined PMA Kakul in November 2006 as part of the 118 Long Course. He won many medals in riding, swimming, hockey and academics. In 2008 he was awarded the coveted Military Tactics Medal whereas on 25 October 2008 he received the highest award of PMA Kakul (The Sword of Honour) for being the best Gentleman Cadet of the 118 Long Course. After graduating with honours from the PMA, he joined the 11FF Regiment of the Pakistan Army and was posted at Bahawalpur. In 2009 he went to Quetta for the basic infantry course during which he invented a Target Acquisition Instrument for Pak Army. Attack on PAF Camp Badaber According to Director General Inter-Services Public Relations Asim Bajwa, the attack began in the early hours of 18 September 2015, when 14 militants armed with automatic weapons, automatic rifles and RPGs arrived on Inqalab Road, and after dismounted from their vehicle near the gates of the PAF base Badaber used RPG's to breach the gates and gain entry into the base. PAF Security forces stationed inside the base engaged the terrorists. After the militants managed to enter inside the base, then split into two groups, with one group heading towards the administrative area of the base while the other group headed towards technical area. Heavy contingent of security personnel were called after an intense gunfight erupted between the terrorists and the security personnel. Firefight took place within the small area which also housed the base’s mosque, which became a target for the attackers, and they rushed in and opened fire on the people present for morning prayers which caused casualties of at least 29 people which including 23 from Pakistan Air Force, three from Pakistan Army and three civilians. Bukhari was killed in action during the operation. Mateen Haider Ali|date=2015-09-18|work=DAWN.COM|access-date=2017-10-27|language=en-US}} Quoting the DG of ISPR, General Asim Bajwa, "Capt Asfandyar embraced shahadat while fighting valiantly and leading his troops from the front". Funeral His funeral was held the next day in his hometown of Attock and was attended by thousands of people. SAMAA TV|access-date=2016-06-29}} Honours He was awarded the Tamgha i Juart by the Pakistan Government. SAMAA TV|access-date=2016-06-29}} A roadway in Karachi is also named after him. On 11 June 2016, the District Headquarters Hospital Attock (in which Isfandyar Shaheed was born) was renamed Isfandyar Bokhari District Hospital Attock. Chief Minister KPK Pervez Khattak inaugurated the Captain Isfandyar Ahmad Bukhari Shaheed Vocational Training Centre at the Pakistan Air Force (PAF) Base Badaber on July 14, 2016. The head of Urdu Department at Cadet College Hasanabdal Professor Mohammad Zaheer Qindeel decided to write a biography of Isfandyar Shaheed titled "Marka e Badaber ka Hero" (The Hero of Badaber). The book was officially launched from Cadet college Hasanabdal by the Chief of Naval Staff Admiral Mohammad Zakaullah on 29 April 2017 in a ceremony. Book launched to pay tribute to martyred soldier|website=dailytimes.com.pk|language=en|access-date=2017-05-04}} References External links * http://www.app.com.pk/dhq-hospital-attock-renamed-after-capt-asfandyar-bokhari-shaheed/ * http://www.samaa.tv/pakistan/2015/09/funeral-prayer-for-shaheed-isfandyar-offered/ * http://www.radio.gov.pk/11-Jun-2016/dhq-hospital-attock-named-after-captain-asfandyar * http://www.samaa.tv/pakistan/2016/03/president-grants-awards-to-military-men/ Category:1988 births Category:2015 deaths Category:Frontier Force Regiment officers Category:Pakistani military personnel killed in action Category:Cadet College Hasan Abdal alumni